Christmas Apologies
by justlyz
Summary: A little Finchel smut for the holidays.


_I am going to miss Glee while it's on break! Hopefully stories like this will tide us all over until it comes back in February =P_

The Glee club had just finished up Christmas at Mr. Shue's house and everyone seemed really happy with how the holiday had turned out. Well, everyone except Rachel. All she'd wanted this season was for Finn to forgive her and maybe forget the past few weeks had even happened. However, as she watched Finn walk Santana to her car she realized that it wasn't going to be an option, not this year anyway. She crossed her arms and huffed at the tears stinging her eyes in the cold air and started walking towards her vehicle.

"Rachel! Wait up a second!" Finn called out to her. Rachel had to spin around on her feet to make sure it was really him calling out to her and not her imagination. To her delight Finn was in fact running up to her.

"Do you think I could get a ride home?" he asked sweetly. Rachel glanced around Finn at Santana driving away with Puck in the passenger's seat.

"Santana is busy tonight I guess?" Rachel remarked. Finn grinned a little. "Yeah, I think Puck and her have some-uh- holiday plans," Finn said, Rachel laughed a little.

"Sure, get in."

Rachel had wanted to be alone with Finn for some time now but the car ride was exceptionally awkward and completely silent. Finn knew that Rachel wanted to talk about their relationship but he just didn't want to talk about it. He wanted Rachel back but he honestly couldn't think of anything he or she could do to make things okay between them. He glanced at his watch, and suddenly a plan devised in his mind.

When Rachel pulled up into the driveway she noted that it seemed like nobody was home. "Why are all the lights off in your house?" she asked.

"Oh, well Mom and Bert went to visit Kurt, it being Christmas and all. I guess I just missed them," he explained. He reached for the door handle waiting for Rachel to protest.

"Finn, wait!" Rachel called out with a little more desperation in her voice than she had intended. Finn grinned to himself. _Right on target_, he thought.

"What?"

"I, I just," Rachel wanted to drop to her knees in tears and beg him to take her back but she knew that Finn didn't want to hear it. In fact at any second Finn was going to tell her that it was over and that there was nothing to talk about.

"Rachel," Finn started and Rachel braced herself for the harsh words, "Why don't you come in for a minute?" he asked. Rachel looked at him and smiled from ear to ear.

"Okay," she agreed and hopped out of the car. Inside, Finn took off his jacket and hung it up Rachel followed suit.

"Finn, just so we're clear, we don't have to talk about us, we can just hang out or something," Rachel turned to face Finn only to find that he was standing practically on top of her. Before she could say anything else Finn crushed his lips against hers. Rachel could feel her heart melting under her sweater as Finn's tongue entered her mouth. He let out a soft moan as he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom.

"What are we doing?" Rachel asked breathless. Finn was removing his shirt and crawling on top of her, "You," he placed a kiss on her neck, sending chills down her spine, "Are making it up to me, without words. I know how sorry you are Rachel, but I'm tired of hearing about it, I want something else," he grinned devilishly as he slipped her sweater over her arms, exposing her chest. She didn't have time to respond because Finn lowered his lips to hers again.

Rachel pushed him off and started unbuckling his jeans. When he was standing there in nothing but his boxers Rachel smiled only for a second before ripping them down. Finn let out a low growl when he felt Rachel's soft hands gripping his erection. She took his length into her mouth and ran her tongue across his tip.

"Fuck, Rach," Finn moaned. He gripped her head and pushed himself further into her mouth. He definitely wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer with this going on so he stepped back breaking contact with Rachel's mouth.

"Stand up," he demanded and Rachel did as she was told. Finn hurried and removed Rachel's bra, she blushed a little and Finn couldn't help but smile. As he kneeled down to remove the rest of her clothes he planted kisses on the inside of her thigh making her moan. Finn pushed Rachel back down on the bed.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear before sucking her ear lobe into his mouth.

"Oh my God Finn," she breathed. Finn could feel her wetness on his leg and he let out another moan. He pushed his knee against her center and Rachel let out a scream.

"Fuck me, Finn please," she moaned into his ear. Finn jumped off the bed and tore open his nightstand drawer grabbing a condom. He rolled it on and climbed back on top of her.

"I've wanted this for a long time with you," Finn huffed as he positioned himself in between Rachel. She smiled sweetly then wiggled out from underneath him.

"Then I want this to be amazing for you," she said shoving him on his back and straddling his lap. Finn sucked in his breath as he felt Rachel's hips crash down on him, his entire length disappearing inside her.

"Oh my God," he shouted, gripping her hips pulling her down again and again. Rachel threw her head back in pleasure; she never had any idea that it could feel so amazing. She couldn't believe that she had put this off for so long. Finn grasped her sides and flipped them over, Rachel threw her leg over his hip so he could go deeper inside of her. He thrust in and out slowly at first so he could soak in every single feeling, then as he became engulfed in his pleasure he started pumping faster. Rachel dug her fingernails into his shoulder and screamed his name which made him cum instantly.

"Fuck, Rachel," he thrust inside her one last time feeling her walls clench around him he knew that she had gone too.

They both laid there for a minute before Finn rolled off of her and collapsed.

"So what does this mean for us?" she asked. Finn chuckled, "I think I might be able to forgive you," he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.


End file.
